Jimmy
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean helps his anatomy partner with studying. Partner just so happens to be everyone's favorite vessel to the best-est angel. Yeah, I went that far. Fluff, smooching, science-y words.</html>


Dean had no idea how he'd ended up in this situation. Every evening since they'd come to this town he'd brought home a girl to "help him study" while Sam was at soccer practice. He had two hours to work with before he'd have to go pick him up. But, today was different.

Dean had noticed his biology partner was struggling and so, going against everything in him, he offered to help. The two of them made their way to the motel room where Dean's partner, James, questioned the shady place.

"Since we move around a lot my dad sees no need to settle in." Dean explained, tossing his bag down and yanking out his anatomy book and his notebook. The hunter crawled onto his bed and crossed his legs, pulling the textbook into his lap. He gestured for James to sit as well and when he was settled, Dean began. "OK…scientific names of body parts."

James nodded and tensed up as Dean read off the first one.

"What's the mental?"

The boy froze, "Uh…um…th-the head?"

Dean smiled and shook his head, "Not quite. It's your chin." He pointed, which seemed to spark a dramatic response.

"Dammit!" James yelped, "Why would they even call it that, that's so stupid!" he dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"Hey, it's fine. That's a stupid one, anyway. Ya can't beat yourself up for missing one." Dean had rested a hand awkwardly on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Let's try another, 'kay?" After he received a nod, he continued, "Buccal?"

"Um…"

Fear lit up again so Dean acted quickly. He rested his face on his knuckles, glancing down at it.

"Cheek…?" the black-haired boy tried.

Dean nodded, smiling. "Awesome." They worked down, James taking most of Dean's hints. After finishing, they decided to take a break. Dean brought over a couple of pops and a sleeve of cookies.

"So, Dean, I was wondering…why did you decide to help me?" James asked.

"Well…there's this sort of unspoken agreement between lab partners to help each other. You sure as hell needed it, too. Why?" Dean took a swig of orange pop to wash down the cookie.

The other's face reddened, "O-oh…n-no reason. I just wasn't thinking…"

Dean shifted, "Wait…" he licked at his lips, "you-you like me, don't you?" James' face darkened even more, the tiniest nod making its presence.

"S-sorry…" he hung his head.

"No, no, no, don't," Dean lifted his head, "Look, how 'bout we try the terms again and for every one you get right…you get a kiss." The hunter had no idea why he'd allowed those words out of his mouth, but the look of excitement on James' face was enough to make him not take it back. OK, and maybe he thought the kid was kinda cute, too.

James nodded and the two repositioned so they would be closer. Dean angled his book so the other couldn't see, "I'mma do them out of order now, 'kay?" With a nod he started, "Antecubital."

"Uh…back arm? Elbow and back?"

"Good," Dean nodded and leaned over, quickly brushing his lips against the blue-eyed boy's. "Carpal."

"Wrist."

Another small kiss. They worked through several others and bother of them were getting comfortable with each other. "Buttocks."

"Dean that one's too easy…" James laughed. "We didn't even go over it the first time."

"Just answer. I'm trying to be funny."

James laughed, "Butt."

"Yeah, like this cute one right here," Dean reached behind the other boy, grabbing and pinching at his behind. The black-haired boy jumped, giggled and smacking at the brunet's hand. Dean kissed him again, smirking into it and pushing them 'til they fell over, James caught under the Winchester. They never broke apart, if anything deepened in the kiss and it might have gone even farther had Sam not opened the door.

"Dean? Who's that?" Sam asked. The older hunter scrambled off, red faced.

"Hey, Sammy… I thought I was picking you up in half an hour?" Dean breathed.

"A kid twisted his ankle so they sent us home early…what where you two doing…?"

"Studying." Dean pushed James gently to get him off the bed and the two teenagers scrambled outside, Dean shutting the door behind them.

"So…uh, thanks Dean…"

"No problem, James."

"Actually, you can just call me Jimmy. Teachers never give me enough time to tell them that it's just Jimmy…"

Dean snickered, "Yeah, OK. See you tomorrow, Jim-bo."

"I will hurt you if you call me that in school." Jimmy threatened.

"Whatever…" the hunter leaned in quickly, stealing one more kiss.

**Ayyyyyye guess who's writing some more?! I had this thought last night after nearly crying over s10 premiere; what if the Winchesters had spent time in the same school as Jimmy Novak? And Jimmy have a tiny-not-tiny crush on Dean?**

**So I made it a thing. Enjoy the thing.**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed! If you want a present-day follow-up on this, let me know! If you do, who do you want to bring it up, Castiel or Dean? **


End file.
